Long Live
by ReadingBetweenTheLines
Summary: When darkness has descended and all is calm, you will hear him. The rush of his breath. The rumble of his growl. Some have the privilege to feel his presence. I am one of those few. He is the last of his kind, as I am the last of mine. This is our story.
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo, I decided that I wanted to something a little more exciting. Maybe the fact that I keep getting writer's block on my other stories is because they aren't crazy enough for me...to boring maybe. I dunno. I've come up with this one. I like the idea but I hope it's not too out there for you guys. **

**So, tell me what you think. I've been nervous about putting this up because my crappy writing never lives up to my expectations and because I'm not sure if you will like it.**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_It was the end of a decade, but the start of a new age._

Pain. In my lungs, my throat, my legs. Constriction in my throat slows the passage of air, making it rather difficult to draw in the adequate amount of air for the speed in which I ran. A speed that was still not fast enough.

Burning in my thighs and calves was threatening to slow me down, even bring me to a halt. Time had streamed together during this early morning run. The amount of time that we had been running was unknown to me. We had run far over a mile, or even more than two and not stopping for a rest was beginning to take a toll on me. Jacob Ely, however, had refused to give in to his body.

His steps were still strong, but his breath was as labored as mine. I could hear his heavy breathing from six feet behind him, where I currently ran. From my position behind him, I could see the definition in his muscle as he tried hard to over come the fatigue. A fighter he may be, but I am not.

My legs gave out on me. I stumbled, screeching to a halt. I couldn't breathe. Air was coming less now then when I had been running. Cramps had already begun to form in my legs. Clutching my side, I hunched forward and prayed for the pain to disappear.

"Why did you stop?"

Jake stood over me, his palms resting on his knees as he too attempted to draw air into his lungs.

"We have been running forever," the words managed to slip out between gasps.

"Three miles."

"Why can't we just ride our horses for three miles?" I groaned, "It's much less painful."

"It helps me to clear my head," Jake admitted as he began to circle her, lifting his arms over his head, stretching the muscles along his sides.

"What could you possibly have to clear out of your head?" instantly I tried to take back the words.

His sour look seeded guilt within me. My eyes dropped to my feet. His hand wrapped around my wrist, pulling me to my feet, steaming breath rushing from his lips, rolling through the frosty morning. Fall had always been his favorite season to run. It was my misfortune that he had enrolled me to run beside him.

Pain ripped through my torso, tightened the cramp in my side. My stamina was good. Heck, I'd just run three miles without stopping, but Jake was still ready for three more. When his problems clouded his mind he forgot about my limits, sometimes even his.

"I can't take another step, Jake," I dropped to my knees, resting my hands on the thighs of my trousers that I had received as a hand me down from one of Jake's brothers, "Why can't we just take the horses."

"We ride them every day. We can't go anywhere without them. Can't we just go somewhere on foot?"

"Uh, going somewhere on foot is like walking to your place which is only like a mile or so. Jake, this" I threw my hands up in the air, "Is insane! It's even worse when you won't tell me what the heck it wrong."

He turned his back on my, wiping his hand over his face. Irritation was hard for him to mask. It showed in the ridged set of his shoulder, his tight hold of his hand on his hip. Even after eighteen years of knowing him, I could only read him to the extent of emotions.

"Kit is coming home."

I fell silent. Kit. Excitement burst inside me. I had not seen Kit in six years, I could hardly remember him. He had to be around twenty-four by now.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"I've just managed to make some-what of a name for myself in this tiny town and our hero is going to parade back into town throw everything that I've worked for into the background. Everyone is going to forget about me."

"Do you think that people are just going to abandon you?" my voice was skeptical, "you are expecting them to just walk away?"

"It's happened before. I'm just the little brother," Jake slid his hands into his pockets, his blushing face down turned.

"I won't walk away from you, Jake. You," my voice was fierce as my index finger prodded his chest, "are my best friend."

Jake shook his head, his face solemn, "You say that now, but when you see him you will get that same googley-eyed look that every girl gets. You'll just fall for him before he even speaks. And we all know he has nothing intelligent to say!"

"Why do you hate him so much?"

Without a word, Jake turned and began walking. Throwing my hands up in frustration I followed after him. I tried to heave a sigh, but mid-intake I was reminded of the warmth in my throat and the burning in my lungs. At least we were walking.

I followed quietly behind him. It would be a long walk back. The sun was slowly reaching its peak, searing down on us. Despite the brightness of its rays, its warmth was not felt. Shivering, I tugged my cloak closer around me. This morning, when I had walked out into the dark morning, my cloak had been essential. But when I had fallen into step beside Jake, my heart rate rose as well as my temperature, forcing me to pull the cloak behind my shoulders. Now, after slowing, the day was frigid once again.

Shoving my hands into my armpits, hoping for warmth, I followed.

All was silent. Jake glanced. Three Ponies Ranch was lifeless. Until we stepped inside his home, that is.

"Quinn! I told you to put those clothes away! Geez! Look at this pig sty of a house. It cannot look like this when Kit gets here!"

Red woods bustled about a small blonde woman. Standing amid the tall, broad men, I was slightly intimidated. The short woman, however, simply dressed, was completely comfortable and in command.

"Thank goodness! You are finally home, Jake! Please help us clean this place."

Jake groaned, glancing back at me. He preferred to show his displeasure to me rather than his commandeering mother. It was then that she turned her heavy gaze upon me.

"You're father brought a dress for you Samantha. I would suggest that you clean up and make yourself presentable. Kit should be here at any time now."

I nodded. Maxine was determined that the day would go how she pleased. Working my way through the crowd of men, I dashed up the stairs as fast as my tired legs would carry me.

Spread across one of the beds in the upper level was a dress, my most hated nemesis. Society viewed dresses as ladylike and necessary. I saw them as constricting and annoying.

After quickly cleaning my face, ridding it of any evidence of the run I had just survived, and brushing out my auburn waves, I lifted the dress from the bedspread. Tugging on the white underskirts, I began my process. In one corner of the room hung a long mirror in which I could see myself. Leather stings were laced down the front of the black bodice, which I had already tugged on. I stood with my side to the mirror. Slowly, I drew the strings tight. The fit of the bodice was much like that of a corset that was fit to the natural curves my torso, showing my relatively thin frame and the elegant arc of my back. The sleeves were long, billowing out slightly before cinching at my wrists. Short sleeves would be suicide in the cool fall weather. I settled the black overskirt over the white one I had previously put on.

In the mirror stood a grown woman, no longer small and childish, an air of confidence and maturity danced about me. I had left behind the gawky, thin stage of a teenaged girl and embraced my womanhood. Subtly curved and slightly chested, I held an athletic build, not quite desired by many women but adored by me. It allowed me to work among the many men I had grown up with. I was still beautiful in my own way.

The bare skin of my shoulders, which was revealed by the cut of the white undershirt, was smooth and healthy. Being as my father's farm barely scraped by, it had left us, on occasion, without food on the table. This showed in the definition of my collarbone and the hollow were my throat and collar bone met.

Tugging on my sandals, I slipped out into the hallway and down the stairs to help clean. _Please let Kit arrive soon! I thought, I can only take so much cleaning._

After what seemed to be hours of slaving away in the house, Maxine ushered us all outside to wait for Kit. I stood shivering. Luke, Jake's father, was building a fire but it was not lighting as fast as I would have liked. Apparently I had not brought my warmest dress.

"Move around a little," Jake nodded at me when he spotted my shakes, "It'll warm you up. Like when we ran."

I nodded. At first, it had felt foolish pacing back and forth but when I began to warm up I did not care. When I had finally reached a comfortable temperature, wild orange flames were licking at the sky. Gleefully, I sidled over to the fire.

In the distance, flanked by the whirlwinds of smoke produced from our fire, strode a man with a stiff grace, that of a man who had survived his share of rough rides. One hand had nestled itself in his pants pocket while the other hung lazily at his side and a duffel bag hung over on shoulder. The closer he came, the less he looked like the man I remembered. It had been years since I had last laid eyes on him. Even though my memory was not the sharpest, I could be certain of one thing. Only one man could wear that happy wolf grin.

Beside me I could hear Maxine murmuring, speaking aloud what we had been thinking.

"His hair..."

It had been cropped away from his shoulders, where it had reached before, and could be no longer than my index finger. It stuck out about his head, almost as though he had just rolled out of bed and only bothered to comb through it with his fingers. The tips flared at the edges, curling away from his smiling face.

"His muscles..."

His white shirt complimented the darkness of his tan, but as he grew closer his shape became more detailed. Even with the relaxed fit of his shirt, his heavy muscling was evident. Even the men around me, who had worked hard all their lives, could not rival Kit. The glimpses of the muscles of his shoulders, which made him seem broader, could be seen through the loose, open collar of his shirt. Even his forearms held the slight shadows of well-developed muscles.

It wasn't until Kit had nearly reached us, that his family seemed to be pulled from their stupor. Maxine was the first to greet her son. Her small body rocketed forward, nearly knocking him off balance in surprise as she gathered in him in a consticting bear hug.

"Man! Kit!" Quinn exclaimed as he clapped a hand on his brother's solid shoulder, "What the heck have you been doing?"

Kit laughed at his brother, but did answer him. Quinn seemed to dismiss the evasion but I caught it. I stood back watching them. My father had said he would be here Kit arrived, but he was running late. I felt out of place in this family reunion. I was the only outsider.

"Geez, Bear. When I dropped that 'baby' off the front of your nickname the last time I was home, I had thought it was too early. I mean you were still so little the last time I talked to you. Not anymore!" Kit curled an arm around his youngest brother's neck and rustled his hair.

Jake blushed at his brother's observation. Though his build was lighter, he rivaled his brother's height. At nineteen, Jake stood well over six foot.

"Well, I'll be..."

My eyes left Jake's red face to meet Kit's. His eyes were fixed intently on me. His eyes study me, running down my body. Shifting my weight, I tried to hide my discomfort. Jake at his glowered at his brother. What did it matter to him if Kit look at me?

With a rush of defiance, I squared my shoulders and stared right back at Kit. It was with a wave of realization, that it hit me. Kit had become rather handsome. His lips spread into a smile. He seemed to know it, too. I shook my head, just another egotistical man.

"Damn."

"Kit!" his mother smacked his arm, "Language."

Kit broke his eyes from mine to smile at his mother, "I'm sorry. Sam was just a little girl when I left home!"

"I was twelve," I defended myself.

"My point exactly."

I shook my head at him.

"Kit Ely! Is that you?"

Kit glanced over his shoulder to see my father. Sitting in the seat of the noble wood wagon, he held the lines of a relaxed Percheron team. Slight wisps of steam rose from the team's coat, floating soundlessly into the air. Sitting in the back of the wagon was my stepmother, the one woman I despised the most in this world. And the feeling was mutual.

Brynna held the notion that the perfect family would include her, my father and their five-year-old soon Cody. This ideal family did not include me. Every chance she got, she made that clear to me.

"Wyatt Forster. It's been a while."

I was careful to keep my movements quiet as I cleared the table. Faint sloshing could be heard from the kitchen where Maxine was cleaning dishes. As usual, Brynna remained stationary, not bothering to help. I wanted to hear every word that Kit had to say. Even though he may be egotistical, he was notorious for good tales packed full of adventures I could only dream of.

"Have you been able to travel around all of the states?" Quinn asked curiously.

Kit sat back in his chair, lounging with his hand laced behind his head. He smiled, nodding his head.

"I'm pretty sure that I've seen much of the country from views people only dream of."

This comment intrigued me. What did he mean by 'views people only dream of?' Before I had my chance to question him, Bryan, one of the two married sons, spoke up.

"Have you met some interesting characters?"

"Characters?" Kit chuckled, crossing his arms over his broad chest, "What kind of _characters_?"

"Dragons!" Cody bounced excitedly in his seat.

Kit hesitated. Brynna tried to shush the child.

"Cody! You know that any man in his right man would avoid those horrid creatures," Brynna shuddered at the thought of the massive beasts.

"You do realize," Wyatt, who had been listening quietly, turned a heated gaze on his wife, "That those 'horrid creatures' once helped humanity fight for the freedom we have today."

"I don't know what they could possibly have done for us," Brynna exclaimed.

"If it weren't for them, we would still be under the rule of the elves. There was no way we could have fought off their oversized hurroks without those so called 'beasts,'" Kit had been sitting back listen to the two bicker, but now he spoke.

There was resentment in Kit's voice, his eyes narrowing as he watched Brynna's face. For once the woman was smart enough to keep her lips together. It seemed to me, that Kit was defending the creatures.

I had never learned much about them. All I had heard of them were the stories often told around campfires. When the subject was brought up around my father, he would clam up and immediately changed the subject. Today was the first day he had spoken of them. And, he was defending them.

Suddenly the room was vibrating with the scream of a creature none of us could see. My hands went to my ears, trying desperately to stop some of the deafening sound. Kit had leapt from his chair and Cody was screaming. Brynna snatched her child into her arms. Maxine's scream could be heard throughout the dinning room.

I turned to see her running from the kitchen, which was now brilliantly lit. Kit had seized the arm of his youngest brother, who's eyes were wide with terror. Kit was screaming something into his ear but the noise was too loud. I couldn't hear his words, only see the movement of his lips. Jake nodded and Kit turned to sprint up the stairs.

Staggering a bit in shock, I moved to the stairs as well. It would take me mere minutes to race up the stairs and change into my trousers. I would be of no help in this damned skirt. Jake was yelling but like Kit's, his voice couldn't be heard over the roar. What ever was out there, there was more than one. When one scream would begin to die another would start.

I stopped at the entryway to the kitchen only to be seized with panic. Bright orange flames were devouring the room. The wall leading toward the pasture was gone now, allowing me to see outside.

Horror froze my body. Through the opening, I could see it. The great scaled beast had lowered its emerald body low to the ground, it's long neck slowly snaking forward to the charred opening in the wall. It caught sight of me. A wave of agonizing rage rushed through my body as I stared into the eyes of the magnificent creature. It's long jaw slowly opened revealing glistening teeth. Far into the dark, depth its throat, light began to rise. Hands gripped my arms, hauling me backwards. Searing heat rushed past my face. Light blinded my eyes.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Kit's voice was venom. I breathed in trying to steady myself. The stench of burnt hair drew into my nostrils. My eyes fell to my hair. Nearly three inches of the elbow length waves had been seared off, leaving a haphazard line of blacked hair. The wall behind where I had just stood was enveloped in flames. That could have been me.

"I've got trousers in one of the rooms. I can help you. I can use a bow," the words streamed from my mouth before I could stop them.

"How good?"

"One of the best."

"Fine," he shoved me up the stairs, "Get my dad's bow and hide in the woods. I might need your help."

I nodded, shooting a quick look over my shoulder at him. He was lacing tight what looked almost like a leather corset, stitching followed the lines of what would be his ribcage. It must be used as a reinforcement or for protection. On his shins, looking like those of a Spartan hoplite, were greaves, leather straps securing them over his shins. Long metal bands protected his arms from his wrists to elbows. What was he doing? Where had the clothes come from?

Jake had his family huddled in the corner of the room. He watched Kit intently. Was he waiting for a signal? Without hesitation I sprinted up the stairs. The night had fallen quite. Vainly, I tried to keep my movement quiet as I ripped my skirts away and tugged on the trousers. Now for the bow.

I had seen it a few times before. It wasn't often that I was allowed into Luke and Maxine's bedroom. I swung open the door and stepped into the darkness. I knew where the bow would be. Despite the few times I had seen it, I had memorized everything about the great bow. Never had I imagined that I would be searching for it now.

Running my hands along the wall I found the bow. My fingers closed around the leather wrapped grip. Though darkness blocked my vision, my mind's eyes could see it in great detail. The second oak touched my skin I knew the immense quality of the bow. I could see in my mind the intricate carving down the limbs of the bow. Quickly I drew back the string. Still perfectly taught. Taking the long bow from the wall and snatching the quiver of arrows I dashed into the hallway. I could not help but admire the arch of the limbs and the curls at the tips where the string was notched. A beautiful weapon.

When I returned at the head of the stairs Kit was still crouched at the bottom. He had been waiting for me. When he saw he nodded at me to crouch beside him. Tucking my bow between us, I crouched close. I heard my father begin to speak, no doubt to stop me from helping Kit, but Jake silenced him.

"On my signal Jake is going to get everyone out of here. You will run for the woods. Hide there and wait to fire until you are absolutely sure that I'm about to die. If they know you are there you won't stand a chance against them."

"How do you know Jake is going to be okay. My dad..."

"It's not them they want...it's me."

I stared wide eyed at him. What did he mean?

His eyes had become unfocused, like his attention was on something he could not hear. I stilled my body, I could hear nothing but the crackling of the burning walls. Nothing. Suddenly panic began to creep into me. What had I gotten myself into? No. I could do this. My fingers wrapped tighter around the bow, attempting to quiet my shaking hands. No pressure. It's not like Kit's life depended on me.

Suddenly, he leapt to his feet, waving his hands at Jake to move our families out of the back of the house. I hesitated watching Kit. He was running straight toward the seared opening in the kitchen wall.

"Kit! No!" his mother screamed but he ignored her, his powerful legs shooting him forward.

My eyes were still glued to Kit. The emerald dragon had reared back, drawing itself to its full height, standing nearly as tall as what was left of the two-story home I stood in. There was a new sound now. A horrible howling, like the sound of something moving quickly, slicing, through the air. It became louder and louder. An explosion of blue. A blur of black. Kit was gone, carried away by the ebony image that had rocketed through the night. My hand clapped over my mouth, silencing my scream.

_R__un for the forest..._ Kit's words echoed in my head. Dead or not, I would follow his instructions. Readying an arrow, I dashed through the house. Behind me flames were beginning to overtake their home. Shouldering the door open, I leapt into the night. The forest around Three Ponies was only a few hundred feet, a distance I covered quickly. Darkness had fallen but light from heightening flames was illuminating the night. My feet were nimble. Carrying me over downed logs and through brush until I was alongside the dragons.

Kit was still nowhere to be seen. Crouching in the bushes, I hunkered down to wait. Behind the emerald brute crouched a ruby dragon. Slowly seeping from his spiked nostrils, a thick plume of smoke began to drift across the ground. It was planning to ink out the landscape. I watched as it lumbered forward, the webbed spires running down his spine swaying with the shift of his shoulder blades.

I drew readied my arrow again, drawing the string back ever so slightly. Kit had to be somewhere. Behind me, the howling sound from before returned. Whatever had taken Kit was back. My hands were shaking slightly as I raised my arrow. The emerald dragon lifted its head staring up into the sky. I followed its huge black eyes. Focusing my eyes on the sky I could nearly see the black creature. As it grew nearer an orb of blue began to rise from the back of its throat, revealing the jagged silhouette of sharp teeth.

The black creature whistled past, firing a ball of blue fire at the emerald dragon, striking its throat. Flames exploded against the skin of the dragon's throat, throwing the huge emerald dragon off balance. Letting out a thunderous roar the emerald dragon tumbled to the ground, the earth vibrating in its wake. The ruby reptile lifted itself to stand beside his teammate. His blood hued mouth was slightly agape.

Small streams of magma dripped from his mouth, dropping to the ground with a sizzle. The green monster let out a howling roar. I could feel the challenge in his voice. He was daring the black creature to come down and fight him.

Earth quaked as the ebony beast dropped from the sky and landed before the opposing dragon. He stretched his black wings, a breeze rolling away at the movement. I knew what he was trying to do. If he appeared larger, maybe he would be more intimidating. Even though the brute was nearly twice the size of a horse, his enemies still towered over him.

Something, no, someone leapt from the ebony beast's back landing lightly in the grass of his front yard.

"Well. Well. Kit Ely. As I live and breath."

It took an effort to keep in my gasp. Kit had been riding that creature. From the darkness beyond the emerald and ruby dragons, a man strode out. His shoulders were loose as he sauntered toward Kit, a crooked smile on his face.

"Harding. I thought they kicked you out long ago. Something about you being too…radical."

The man's smile grew, "I convinced them that I could give them what they wanted," Harding stopped nearly twenty feet from Kit.

Standing now in the blazing light of the burning house, I could see the glimmer of a sword at the man's side. My arrow found itself aimed at that man. Kit remained unfazed by the sight of the blade. Maybe it was because he had his own strapped to his hip.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Kit asked, slowly drawing his sword.

Harding mimicked Kit's movement, "You're head."

Harding charged first. The weight of his sword kept it lowered until he swung for Kit. My instincts told me to shoot the man now but something stopped me. Kit had said not to fire until I was absolutely sure he was about to die.

One of the dragons growled. I looked over to see one of them leaping toward the black brute, lip curled back, teeth bared. The black dragon snaked its bullet shaped head forward, hissing. It's wingspread wider as he angled them, blocking the view of the fighting men. It was obvious the little black beast was going to keep them away from his rider.

The clang of metal drew me back to the sword fight. Kit had drawn his blade forward to block Harding's swing. Harding jumped back only to leap forward again as he stabbed the tip of his weapon toward Kit's torso. Kit sidestepped, his sword rising up to know Harding's away.

Their fight was like a great dance, a dance of death. One fighter moving with the other. Their movements were graceful as moved about each other, dodging blows then throwing another. With a grunt of exertion, Kit was swung his sword hard, hitting the hilt of Harding's, knocking it from his hand. Kit swung again, aiming for his opponent's chest. The blade glanced across Harding's chest, leaving a glistened red trail in its wake. The man didn't even stagger as he threw a kick at Kit, who was still recovering from the swing of the heavy weapon, its momentum still carrying it forward.

Kit was thrown to the ground, his fingers losing grip on his sword.

Kit's muscle grew ridged in fear as he watched his blade slide away from him. Gravel crunched beneath Harding's feet as he sauntered toward his downed opponent. His smirk grew larger with each step. The blood dripping from the slice across his chest glistened in the firelight. Slowly his hand slid inside his coat. My eyes caught the slight glint of a blade.

"Kit!" I couldn't stop the word the left my lips, but an arrow followed them.

The man managed to fling the dagger from his jacket pocket in my direction just before the tip of my arrow pierced his throat.

The blade seemed to fly toward me in slow motion, rotating as it sliced through the air. I hurled my head backward but the blade still slit through the skin of my cheek. Shrieking in surprise, my hand immediately came to the gash over my cheekbone. Blood was already oozing between my fingers.

The black beast gave a final gut-vibrating roar before the other dragons spread their wings and took to the air. The ebony creature lowered itself to the ground as its eyes followed the fleeing dragons. He rolled his shoulders as he readied his muscles to launch into a pursuit.

"Cyrus!" Kit's breathless voice ceased the dragon's movement, his head swinging around to look at him.

"Get this body out of here. Besides, you know I would never condone killing the Forced," Kit told him as leapt to his feet.

He was running to me, panic written across his face. I held my hand out to stop him, but the shaking only drew him closer.

"Easy there Sam. What happened?" he slowly drew my hand away from my cheek.

I was in a daze as he pulled me to my feet, telling me it was only cut. Telling me that it was nothing to worry about. I couldn't focus on his words. Not now. Not when I was thinking about Harding's lifeless body. My arrow had killed him. I had just killed a man. A human being.

"Sam," Kit drew me against his sweat dampened body, "Everything is going to be alright."

It took Kit and I half an hour to find our families. It was creepy, having the dragon stalking behind us as we walked deeper into the forest. Every few steps I would look back over my shoulder and find it watching me.

"Kit Ely! What the HELL was that!" Maxine shrieked when she caught sight of her son.

Kit let out a breath as he loosened the laces of his leather body protector. There was a shallow slash across the front of the stiff leather where Harding had nearly sliced him open.

"Uh, I guess I've not been where you think I was for the last six years."

"You have got that right," Luke growled, crossing his arms across his chest, his eyes never leaving the dragon.

Kit followed his father's eyes. Kit stepped closer to the black brute and rested his hand on its shoulder. Its skin was plated, like a rhinoceros. It would take quite a bit to pierce that.

"This is Cyrus. And I am his Rider."

"Kit the Riders have been dispersed for nearly four generations," my father stepped forward.

I was shocked at his words. He knew about this? Or at least knew of it?

"They've been brought back. That man I was fighting with, he's part of a cult. They don't have the Touch like I do so they are forcing the dragons to obey them, they can't communicate with them like I do."

"I always wondered if my boys would get the blood…" Luke murmured as he listened to his son speak.

"And they are going to do _much_ worse if they get their hands on the Ring of Servitude. With that ring they will be able to control any dragon they lay their eyes on. With those dragons they will be able to put their plan of world domination into effect."

I glanced around at the faces of our family. The brothers simply listen, not sure how to react. Brynna stood the behind them, her face pale as she clutched Cody close to her.

"And where do you fit into this?" Jake asked.

"I stumbled upon this guy," Kit jerked his thumb toward Cyrus, "on my way up to that rodeo six years ago. Then the Riders found me and offered me a deal I couldn't turn down."

"Why are you home?" Maxine wrapped her arms around herself, "I'm sure it's not to visit your dear mother."

"I need a partner. I now know that some magnificent riders came from our families. I know that anyone of you could have the Touch and I'm asking you to please come with me. I can't fight for our freedom without one of you."

"I can't leave Kit," Jake's voice was hard, "Do not see our home – what is left of our home. I can't leave them with that."

"Neither can I," Quinn shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry bro."

"I have a family now," Bryan informed him before nodding at Nate, "And he's gotta new bride. None of us can leave, brother."

"Why doesn't he take Sam? She does no good here anyways."

It seemed as though I was the only one to hear Brynna's hushed words. How dare she say that! After all that I have done to keep our family alive. My blood was boiling. She had pushed me over the edge for the last time.

"Kit," my voice was strong as I turned to him, "I will go."

**You guys are going to have to review if you want another chapter. I will not kow if this story is like unless you tell me. If you don't like it either tell me or don't review. Simple as that.**

**Also, a HUGE thanks to my amazingly awesome beta, Cattiedanty!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soo…I don't really know what to say…It's been a while. Didn't think I'd ever post anything again but, I found this chapter and kinda wanted to finish it. Figured I might as well post it. Tell me what you think? Haven't decided if I'm continuing or not.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you._

By the next morning my momentary boldness had begun to fade. Why had I said those words? Why had I volunteered myself to go with him? I reached deep into the trunk at the base of my bed. It was where I had kept my work clothes, the men's clothes that Brynna had come to strongly despise.

Brynna. At the mere mention of her name my rage returned and I was reminded of the spark that had ignited my boldness. It was because of her that I was now choosing a select number of my belongings to take with me. My eyes drifted from the trunk to the half filled satchel that sat opened on my bed.

"You don't have to do this."

My throat tightened at his words. I looked up toward the ceiling hoping to hold back the tears that threatened.

"Yes I do, father."

"I-"

"There is nothing you can do to change my mind," I tore the remainder of my work clothes from the trunk and moved to the side of my bed so that I could shove them into the satchel with the rest of my belongings.

"I know. It's that damned Forster stubbornness. I was just like you when I was your age. We all go through this."

My hands paused. My mind replayed his words over and over. He was talking about more than just a teenager's aching to leave home.

"You knew about the dragons didn't you," I couldn't help the accusing tone that had crept into my voice.

A smile lifted the corners of his mouth. No. It was more of smirk. He moved from my threshold to sit on the edge of my bed. Slowly he began to unbutton the front of his shirt, loosening it before he pulled it over his head. I watched him wearily, unsure what to think of his actions. I had never seen him without a shirt before.

His back was to me. Scars criss-crossed his broad back, some thicker and more ragged than others. Over his left shoulder blade, black as a moonless night, was a design no bigger than my palm. It looked as though someone had taken ink to his skin.

"That mark you see," he turned his head to watch me over his shoulder, "that is the mark of a rider. We all get them when we join with a dragon. Each design is as unique as its rider."

"You-" I felt as though the breath had been wisped from my lungs, "You were a rider?"

My father nodded slowly, "Yes. Though the organization itself had been broken up long before me they still insisted on training promising prospects, just in case something where to happen. Your mother too, Samantha…"

His voice had caught then at the mention of my mother. He only called me Samantha during the most serious of times.

None of this seemed real. How could this possibly be? My hands darted to the bedpost, clutching it to keep me upright. My eyes were glued to my whitening knuckles. All these years and I had never known.

Somewhere beyond my room, horse's hooves echoed as the creatures crossed the bridge.

"Kit."

I looked up at my father. His voice had almost seemed relieved. Was he glad to see me go? I knew the look of bewilderment was written loudly across my face but I didn't bother to conceal it.

"Now don't you be getting any wild ideas that I want you to leave," he paused to pull on his shirt, "As a father I want nothing more than for you to stay here safe with me…but as a rider, I believe that you must answer your calling."

I couldn't hold the tears any longer. Kit's arrival had brought back to me the reality of my situation. The simple movement of his arms opening sent me forward. I wrapped my arms tightly around his broad body. Breathing in his stark scent of sweat and earth, for what could be the final time, seemed to calm my tears, but the ache of homesickness had already begun to throb.

"Kit is here," he said quietly as he released me from his grasp, "Let's go down stairs."

I nodded. None of this seemed quiet real. A fog had settled about me as I tied my satchel shut and secured the strap over my shoulder. This room had almost begun to feel foreign to me. It was a place that I may never lay my eyes upon again. I drifted across the room, following my dad. Fingers lightly hooking the doorknob, I pulled my door shut behind me.

One door was closing, while another was being opened. This opportunity to go with Kit could be life changing. The troubling part is whether the change will be good or bad.

When I came into the kitchen, Kit was already leaning against the counter ripping a chunk from the roll Gram must have given him. One hand was shoved carelessly into his pocket as he chewed. Ever bit of this man seemed casual: the relaxed set of his shoulders, the buttons left undone allowing the open collar of his shirt, his slumped posture.

When I came into the room his jaw stilled and his eyes studied me. His honey amber eyes seemed to glow with friendly intelligence. His head was cocked slightly. What was he thinking? Eventually, his jaw began to move again as he continued to chew. Gram tried to shove a steaming plateful of food toward me but my sour stomach forced me to refuse.

"Eat. I know that you feel as though you won't be able to hold it down, but trust me," Kit nodded toward an empty chair, "We won't be able to stop for a midmorning meal."

Obediently, I sat in the chair Kit had gestured toward. Gram set the plate before me and I began to eat, almost robotically. Pick up the spoon, scoop up food and put in my mouth, chew, then swallow. Each swallow was like a punch in the stomach, but I ate, forcing it down. Scoop, chew, swallow. Scoop, chew, swallow. I continued until nearly two-thirds of the plate had been forced down. When my progress had slowed to a crawl Kit declared that I had eaten enough and that it would be best if we left now.

This had been the moment I had been dreading. Gram had burst into tears before I even had the chance to set down my fork. Brynna tried to show some hint of emotion towards me but her icy expression aroused a sour air between us.

My dad was the last member of my family that I would say good-bye to. When I had finally finished crying my tears with Gram after Kit broke us apart, I moved toward the door. He stood beside it, quiet as ever.

His face remained unreadable. We simply stared for a long time. I knew how he felt. I knew that he was sad to see me go but he understood my reasoning. Maybe there was some supernatural pull that directed us 'riders' down a path that would lead to an encounter with a dragon, something that would trigger our natural attraction to them. Maybe that was why my father seemed so accepting of my departure.

I hugged him one last time, gripping him tightly. I wanted to remember this moment for a long time. Who knew when I would be home again.

"Make me proud."

His words almost triggered the tears I was fighting to keep back.

"I will."

Slowly, eventually, I released him. I smiled up at him before I turned to the door and pulled it open. Kit had been standing quietly with the horses while I had said my final goodbye to my father.

He handed me the reins to a lanky black thoroughbred. The great horse was prancing beside me as I led him toward a gate so I could mount. The horse towered over me so it would be extremely difficult to pull myself into the saddle from the ground.

"Why couldn't I just take Ace?" I asked exasperated as I tried to get the black gelding to stand quietly enough so that I could mount.

"That horse is much faster and has much better stamina than Ace does. We will make better time," Kit replied, riding toward her on his own chestnut thoroughbred.

After a few minutes of fighting with the horse, I leapt from the gate and managed to wriggle up into the saddle.

"Alrighty then," Kit turned his horse toward the gate, "Let's go."

The black gelding pranced sideways as I directed him toward the bridge. This would be an interesting ride. Just as we were to step onto the bridge I looked back over my shoulder at my home.

My father stood on the porch, watching me go.

"You can go back, Sam. This is your last chance to say no."

"I want to go," I told Kit, fighting back tears, "I have to."

It was then that Brynna stepped out onto the porch and beckoned her husband back inside. She looked out at me and our eyes met in a heated glare. That was the final boost I needed to push aside my indecisiveness. I would do this. I would prove to her that I am not as useless as she thought I was.

"Let's go," I said, turning in the saddle and pressing the gelding forward into a trot.

* * *

They rode until dark. Each step the gelding took jarred my sore body, but I sojourned on. Now was not the time to show weakness. If I planned to be a rider, I would have to prove to Kit that I was more than able. Ahead of me, his horse's coat dark with sweat, Kit swayed easily with his horse's lazy pace. The sure footed gelding picked his way through the woods, careful of any hole and fallen tree limbs.

It was difficult to tell how late in the night it truly was. They were deep into the forest, and the threaded fingers of the great trees above them blocked any view of the night sky.

They had ridden in silence for most of the ride, but finally Kit spoke.

"We will be coming upon a clearing soon. Cyrus will be meeting us there. The others should have sent food along in his saddle bags. We will eat and then we shall go up with Cyrus. It will only be maybe an hour ride with him."

I couldn't help my mouth falling open, "If it is such a short ride on the back of a dragon why are we riding on horseback?"

Kit twisted in the saddle, the bright white of his smile visible in the night, "I didn't want to risk anyone seeing him. We agreed to meet far away from civilization."

Sure enough, however, as my horse's chest broke through the bushes and into the clearing, the majestic creature stood poised in the center. It's great head was head high, its nostrils flaring as he caught their scent.

Kit groaned as he slid from the saddle and dropped his reins, allowing the weary horse to graze. "I don't know about you but I am starving."

Sliding from my horse's back, I stood close to his steaming shoulder. Shyness over took me. I was alone with this strange man whom I had not seen in six years. Once again, she found herself doubting her decision.

"You know," Kit smirked at her as he bit into an apple, "I don't bite. Besides, I have the food. You're going to have to come over here eventually if you want to eat."

A small smile spread across my lips at his words. He held out a bread stick to me. My hesitant fingers took a hold of it, but his hand still remained. I looked up at him, dark chocolate brown meeting his honey gold. It was like a peace treaty. I could see the warmth in his eyes. The smile in his eyes made it easy to see that he was a good man.

Quietly, I nibbled on the edge of my breadstick, watching him as he pulled food from his dragon's saddle bags and set it before her. Fresh fruit was plentiful among their dinner, something she had not had for a long time. Gram preferred to grow vegetables.

Her fingers darted out to grasped the strawberries.

"Those are my favorite too," Kit smiled as he lowered himself down beside her.

"Oh?"

Nodding slowly, he studied her, "There must be some underlying reason for a pretty girl like you to want to run with the dragons."

A blush crept across my cheeks at his mild compliment, "It was my stepmother. It is as though she feels I cannot do anything. I wanted to prove myself."

Determination was a flame in my eyes. Kit took in a slow breath as he watched me. My fingers fumbled to peel away the outer skin of the banana. I couldn't think. My mind was mush beneath his gaze. He was so much more than a pretty face.

I cleared my throat, "W-what about you? Why did you choose this life for yourself?'

Kit blinked, thinking about her question, then turned his gaze to the dragon, "It was him. They are such extraordinary creatures. I had to learn more about them. Every time I thought about leaving, that little guy just kept sucking me back in."

His bullet headed beast was prowling toward the horses, who seemed to be ignoring the great creature. It's head was low to the ground, the tips of grass blades sliding over the underskin of his jagged jaw. Gathering its feet together, it extended its neck as far it could reach towards the horses, its nostrils flared to take in the scent of the strange creatures.

The black thoroughbred I had ridden lifted its head and extended its nose towards Cyrus, the soft velvet of his muzzle pressing against the dragon's rough ebony skin.

My pulse raced at the thought of having one of my own. Such wondrous animals…

Kit pulled me to my feet and gathered the remnants of our food, "Just wait until you fly!"

"What?" I gaped at him.

"Tie the horses, they should be here soon to get them," Kit shoved the food back into the saddlebags and pulled on the leather body protector, tightening the leather laces that were threaded down the sides.

I did as he said, all the while my fingers shaking at the thought of being on the back of that ebony reptile. Kit attached a braided leather strap to the harness fitted to Cyrus's shoulders.

"Is that in case you fall?" I asked as I watched him jerk on the strap, testing it's connection to his body protector.

His body stiffened at my words, but when he turned to me he was smiling, "Come on."

He took my hand before I could protest. He boosted my up onto the strange leather harness and slid my feet down into what must be some sort of stirrups. Kit climbed on behind, his body close to mine. Taking in a shaky breath, I clamped my fingers tightly around whatever I could.

"Just take a deep breath," Kit whispered into my ear, the warmth of his breath tickling my skin, "Alright, Cyrus, let's show her what we can do."

Before I realized what was happening, the ground was falling away from us. The grazing horses were left behind and we were climbing up into the night sky. A gasp escaped me as I felt as though we were rising among the stars. Far down below, I could see the woods. Two horseman, no bigger than mice, were weaving through a trail zig zagged through the trees. They must be headed for their horses.

"Stop looking down," Kit purred into her ear, "It's what's ahead that it truly amazing."

Obediently, I looked up. I gasped. The land stretched out ahead of us for as far as the eye could. I felt as though were flying straight for the moon, the heavenly body shining brightly before, seeming to engulf the whole horizon.

"This is why I left home," I leaned back against Kit, a smile spreading across my lips, "I came for this."

* * *

**Review? I probably don't deserve it...but out of the kindness of your heart?**


End file.
